A system and mechanism to secure the base of a pole to the lid of a flatbox finisher is provided. The mechanism utilizes at least one spring grasping device on the lid of the flat box finisher to grasp and secure the base of the pole. The grasping mechanism is depressed and grasps a generally flat rectangular edge of the base of the pole and secures the base of the pole to the lid of the flatbox finisher by friction. In particular, as the base having the pole of the flatbox finisher is first slid over the grasping mechanism, the grasping mechanism is first pushed downward. After the base slides over the grasping mechanism, the grasping mechanism springs back upward and locks the base of the pole into place on the lid of the flatbox finisher. Wing nuts may then be used to further secure the base of the pole to the lid of the flatbox finisher. An alternative embodiment, a knob located on a receiving cylinder of the lid of the flat box finisher receives a pin of the handle portion of the flat box finisher and secures the pin (and therein the handle portion) to the flat box finisher.
Flat box finishers have been around for a long time. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,716 to Castagnetta discloses a tool for applying mastic to drywall, having a flexible trowelling bar for smoothing and shaping the applied mastic. The curvature of the trowelling bar is controlled by the rotation of a cam that is positioned on a rigid support and that is directly coupled to the trowelling bar through a link. Springs are positioned between the rigid support and the trowelling bar to maintain tension on the link during rotation of the cam. The springs exert pressure on the trowelling bar through plungers having rounded feet that maintain consistent contact with the trowelling bar as the curvature of the trowelling bar changes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,039 to Pool discloses a mud box having a bottom surface with an outlet orifice, sides, a cover pivotally attached along one edge, and a handle attached to the cover for positioning the box on a surface and applying extruding pressure to the cover for ejecting material through the orifice. A spring assembly is attached to the box and connected to apply extruding pressure to the cover. A primary lock is coupled to the spring assembly and the box, the primary lock has a locked position in which the spring assembly is prevented from applying extruding pressure to the cover and an unlocked position in which the spring assembly applies extruding pressure to the cover. The primary lock is activated by a wheel assembly which moves it into the locked position when the box and wheel assembly are disengaged from a surface and which moves it into the unlocked position when the wheel assembly and box are engaged with a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,264 to MacMillan discloses a flat finishing box having attachable/detachable heads each of which have a structural part incorporating a mouth and to which an edge assembly and edge assembly adjustment apparatus are attached. Heads are provided for dispensing mud in each of the three standard swath widths, 7″, 10″ and 12″, so that any swath width can be dispensed from one box by interchanging heads attached to the box. The box cover is one extrusion and the bottom and back are another. The hinged edge of the cover has a cylindrical segment along the edge which fits into a partial cylindrical groove in the back, providing a leak proof hinge. Channels are provided to enhance mud flow from portions of the box beyond the width of the mouth of the head being used to the portion within the mouth width.
However, these existing flat box finishers fail to provide a flat box finisher which has a unique grasping mechanism capable of quickly securing and releasing the base of a pole of the flatbox finisher which is easy to use and efficient as in the present device. A need, therefore, exists for an improved flatbox finisher with a securing mechanism for easily and quickly grasping and securing the base of a pole of the flatbox finisher.